<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hands To Myself by hazellvesque</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705199">Hands To Myself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellvesque/pseuds/hazellvesque'>hazellvesque</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Perfect Harmony [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Suggestive Conversations, ladrien, shameless makeouts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellvesque/pseuds/hazellvesque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can’t keep my hands to myself. (I mean, I could, but why would I want to?)” - Hands To Myself, Selena Gomez</p><p>Ladybug's visits to Adrien's room have become more frequent and far less formal. </p><p>Part of In Perfect Harmony, a collection of lovesquare centered one-shots, short stories, and drabbles based on song lyric prompts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Perfect Harmony [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hands To Myself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ladybug/Adrien Agreste</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien had never been so hyper-aware of the raised hexagonal print of Ladybug’s suit until he could feel her soft curves shifting beneath the fabric as she arched further into his touch.</p><p>They really needed to stop meeting like this. </p><p>She’d been dropping in on his windowsill every few days after a particularly vicious akuma left him gravely injured and unable to transform back into Chat Noir. Ladybug, ever the hero, insisted on helping him to a hospital, cradling him in her arms carefully so as to not harm him further.</p><p>That had been the first time he really noticed how much he liked being locked in her grasp. How much firmer she held onto him than she ever did to Chat. </p><p>The visits had ranged from a few fleeting moments to whole hours, always late in the evening where they were less likely to be caught.</p><p>And it had started off <i>oh so</i> innocently. Casual conversations about how his cracked rib was healing had somehow turned into her closely examining his bruised chest, delicately stroking her fingers across his wrapped bandages in a dangerously frustrating way. </p><p>
When it had progressed to the both of them entirely wrapped up in one another, their hands roaming to every possible surface of each others’ bodies, he couldn’t quite remember. 
</p><p>
One night, before she'd left, he had worked up the courage to kiss the corner of her mouth. Chaste, shy, and straight to the point. A hopefully obvious hint.
</p><p>
The next evening she’d reciprocated, landing a peck square on his lips before swinging out the window. 
</p><p>
And somehow, after a few more weeks, Ladybug’s visits culminated into this: her lying on Adrien’s bed, carefully avoiding his still-healing ribcage as she pulled him down on top of her, their kisses growing more urgent with each passing minute. 
</p><p>
 Adrien tried not to think of his father somewhere in their massive house and how he could be caught at any moment with no easy way to explain the messy-haired, breathless, kiss-bruised superhero making his bedroom a refuge each night. 
</p><p>
The worst part of it all was her teasing.
</p><p>
“I see you’re feeling better,” she’d murmured as he’d hovered above her, taking in the view, injuries be damned. “It’s almost as if you’re all healed up and those bandages are just a ruse. Playing pretend to keep me coming back, huh?”
</p><p>
“That’s no way to talk to an innocent, injured civilian,” the second half of his sentence was nearly lost, swallowed into the space between their mouths as he leaned down and pulled her in.
</p><p>
“Oh really?” Ladybug asked as they broke away, her teeth teasing her bottom lip dangerously. “Maybe you should let me check and see how you’re healing.”
</p><p>
She’d already become quite acquainted with his neck and collarbones. Leaving purple love marks across his upper torso had become one of her favorite games, evidently. But now her fingers played with the top buttons of his shirt, her eyes asking permission to leave him completely bare-chested. He had a good feeling that once those buttons came undone, checking his bandages would be the least of her priorities.
</p><p>
Of course, she could indulge all she wanted. She could have her way with her teasing hands and lips across his face and upper body. He’d gladly let her take as much as she pleased, and the two of them would relish in every glorious second of it.
</p><p>
Such a shame that those damn hexagons stood in his way of returning the favor, though.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm gonna go hide in my shame hole now. Somebody tell me to stop writing these idiots making out, I'm too asexual for this shit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>